


Darcy's many random pictures

by 19_empty_vacancies



Series: Ferb, I know what we're going to do today [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy is a dork, Darcy is everyone's platonic soulmate, Neil DeGrasse Tyson - Freeform, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Titan A.E is refernced, and Johnny Bravo, so is The Iron Giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If you asked him, the reason why Darcy goes out and gets so many tiny pictures inked in her skin is not just to represent things that go on in her life, although that is a large part of it, it’s because it then becomes a little game of ‘pick the picture that’s my mark’. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's many random pictures

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE (kind of)
> 
> Hey, many existential beings of a gender of their choosing who read this story, I first off wanted to say thank you. This is my most viewed fic and honestly it's one that I punched out ultra quick and wasn't expecting much out of so I guess simple is sometimes better. 
> 
> Seriously, seeing that so many people are reading this fic that I wrote purely because I wanted to give Darcy a Neil deGrasse Tyson tattoo means a lot to me, really.
> 
> I kind of want to expand on this story (like, A LOT) and go through the different ways Darcy meets everyone.
> 
> I've already started on her meeting Bucky, and in relation, Clint, because the time lines will be (I say will be, but bro, they totally are) interwoven and well, I have no one to bounce ideas off of because no one I know is actually into this kind of thing.
> 
> \--This kind of thing being the whole Darcy centric fic ideas. Or Marvel fics in general.
> 
> Supportive yes, capable of following along and giving me ideas, no.
> 
> So basically I'm looking for someone (anyone) who is willing to have my ideas bounced off them. You'd be a glorified soundboard in a sense, but you would have input on what goes on, we can bounce ideas off of eachother and you'd get rough copies of what I'm writing emailed to you and honestly, bromigos, it would help me a LOT. 
> 
> (I'd be sending a fair amount of segment emails because I have a habit of getting great ideas and forgetting halfway through what I'm doing and will lose the words I want so the emails would be along the lines of "Oh dude, it sounded so stellar in my head but I lost it and I want to find it again but I can't and maybe you can read this and pick up what I was saying and I just want you to help. Please, Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.")
> 
> Half the time I have so many random ideas ricocheting off the band poster adorned walls of my mind that I get lost and don't know what to use.
> 
> So, if you're interested, and are willing to have your subconscious subjected to the sometimes damp darkness of insanity that is my mind, drop me a line? By which, maybe just comment that you will be a willing subject. 
> 
> And hey, thanks.

“So I saw this weird photo of you on the internet…”

Darcy’s fingers froze over her keyboard at those words; her focus on inputting data completely thrown out the window with that simple sentence. Oh god. This is it. The time has finally come. Jane has finally seen the stupid picture of her dressed as a cross dressing cowboy unicorn. But how? That picture was buried so deep even the best hackers wouldn’t be able to find it.

Unless…unless that’s not the picture. Oh man, what other pictures has she seen?

Inhaling deep (and then choking on that breath because she has absolutely _no chill_ ) Darcy spun around her chair and watched Jane write up equations on one of the many whiteboards in the bright as fuck lab. Unconsciously her fingers began fiddling with the stringy bits of her ripped knees, making the already unfashionably large hole even larger.

(Unfashionable in the sense that instead of her jeans being purposely ripped, she’d accidentally ripped them on some kind of metal cutter in Tony’s lab that had been hanging half off a low counter and almost took out her knee cap.)

“Jane, you havta know that college was a time to experiment and express yourself and whatever you saw I don’t want you to think of me any differently. Everyone consented and was fully aware of what was happening.”

Jane stopped writing and turned to shoot her a confused expression. “What?”

“Uh, maybe we’re talking about two different things…”

Jane’s eyebrows were doing some pretty crazy things. “I was talking about a picture of you I found where you had a massive tattoo on your arm.”

Oh thanks god.

“What picture did you think I was talking about? What party?”

Oh crap, abort, _ABORT!_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, man. If you wanted to know about my tattoos all you had to do was ask. I mean, quite frankly I’m amazed you haven’t seen them yet what with how many times we’ve been stuck in close quarters together.”

“Wait, tattoos, as in plural? How many do you have?” Jane set down her marker and came to sit in the wheelie chair across from Darcy and shifted so her hands were tucked under her thighs.

Darcy smiled because her tattoos were a safe subject and as far from those pictures as possible. “I have a heap of them, most of them are teeny tiny single line, minimalist ones that most people don’t even notice and my soul marks but obviously you’re not talking about those.”

Jane giggled, “I don’t think so but maybe one day you can show me them if you want to. I’m mostly wondering if it’s true that you have Neil deGrasse Tyson on your arm.”

Darcy rapidly tip toed her chair to turn so she could show her left arm to Jane and pulled up her t-shirt sleeve to show that she did indeed have Neil deGrasse Tyson on her arm. Looking down at her tattoo, Darcy smiled. “My dad and I used to watch Cosmos and when we found out they were recreating it we were so excited. I may not completely understand what you say or what you do but I’ve always loved science and Astrophysics is one of the most fascinating things I’ve ever come across.”

Jane pushed her chair closer to have a better look. “That’s a real nebula.”

“Of course it’s a real nebula. I’m not some kind of heathen, Jane. I do bring in reference material.”

Jane ran her finger over the dark orange of the outer gases that made up the [NGC 2818](http://spacemandan.net/photos/photoPage.php?fileName=../astronomy/Deep_Space/Planetary_Nebulae/NGC_2818-full.jpg&size=full&css=astrophotoPage.css&search=) nebula that served at the backdrop of a black and grey portrait of Tyson, the entire tattoo only taking up about a hand print of space.

Jane smiled up at her friend, “I’m so glad this is real and not just some photo shopped picture on the internet.”

With a snort Darcy pushed her sleeve down, “Why would anyone photo shop a picture of me?”

Jane shrugged, “I dunno but I’m still happy that the tattoo is real. It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thanks, Janey.”

…

It always amused Clint whenever he spotted at new tattoo marked in Darcy’s skin because half the time people can’t tell if they’re things she went out and paid someone to do or if they’re her actual soul marks. Truth was, most of the time you couldn’t tell Darcy even had tattoos because they were all so small and simple; ‘minimalist’ as she has often corrected, just a plain old line tattoo and they all rested on the inside of her arms so unless she moved them, she was a pale, blank canvas.

Unless of course she’s wearing something that shows off her bright Neil deGrasse Tyson tattoo; or she shows you, she’s ridiculously proud of the portrait. Then you know she went out and paid for it.

If you asked him, the reason why Darcy goes out and gets so many tiny pictures inked in her skin is not just to represent things that go on in her life, although that is a large part of it, it’s because it then becomes a little game of ‘pick the picture that’s my mark’.

Of course, when she’s relaxed and laying spread across the couch in the living room of the common floor, arms stretched above her hand and into the lap of whoever is sitting closest, they all have a fair assertion on which ones are the markings of her soul and which are just fun pictures.

Clint, being the chosen lap for this evening, looked down at the pale arms resting across his thighs and smiled at the small cluster of simply designed soul marks on her left wrist that made sense only when knowing the person they were linked to.

A small Orion constellation was tucked right up against the base of her hand for Jane. A small Mjolnir sat just beside the constellation for Thor. A taco was tucked underneath the base of her thumb for, much to absolutely no one’s surprise but her own, Wade Wilson; because of course she would be linked to Deadpool. And then the one that always made him smile was the small arrow and curved line for a bow that sat just to the right below the taco that represented his own mark.

There were other small symbols that had been etched into her skin over the last months and years spread all across her arms, a small black spider for Natasha, a paint pallet and brush for Steve, a small dagger crossed with the barrel of a sniper riffle for Bucky, the Om symbol for Bruce, the smiling head of The Iron Giant for Tony, a chili for Pepper (much to Tony’s amusement) and so many others for everyone she became close to and felt were brought into her life for good.

“Babe, stop looking at my arms and pay attention to _Titan A.E._ ”

Darcy didn’t shift her gaze at all away from the television because Cale was flying the Valkyrie through the storm clouds and it was one of her favourite scenes; but she’d been able to feel the weight of his gaze on her arms.

“But they’re pretty,” Clint cooed and poked at the alien space ship abducting someone which sat inside her bicep which cause her laugh and lift her arm away, small hand lightly slapping at his own larger one.

“Cut it out, bird brain, you’re missing out of the majesty of the Quake Angels.”

…

“Why do you have a pack of gum with a piece sticking half out tattooed on the back of your arm?”

“Why do you ask, Tony?”

Her attention was only half on their conversation what with her being elbow deep in the delicate inner workings of one of Jane’s machines, once again putting her Engineering degree to good use. She was grateful, there was only so long she could look at some of the machines being held together by nothing but hope and prayer before she begged Jane to fix them.

“It just seems like a random thing to have, more random than your other tattoos even.”

Darcy listed her head to look at him and nodded to the bench he was leaning on, “Can you hand me those paper clips and rubber bands?” Tony looked to his left to see the mentioned objects sitting innocently and with a shrug passed them over and dropped them into her waiting palm. “Thanks,” she turned back to the cavity her right arm was still in and got back to work.

“So you gonna tell me?”

Darcy laughed softly, “Yeah, yeah sheesh, Mr. Impatient. I got it when I was, gosh, I don’t know, maybe 17? It’s for my mom because her favorite movie is _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_  right? And she loves her some Luke Perry, anyway, her favorite line and one which she says _all the time_  is “D’you have any gum?” and it always makes me laugh because she says it the same way and Kristy Swanson does and it just felt like the right thing to get for her.”

Tony snorted, “You’re a very simple creature aren’t you?”

“Yeah, pretty much everyone in my family is,” Darcy straightened up and began to reassemble the covering for the machine. Sometimes the most ingenious fix was the simplest; that and she’d always wanted to prove that Stu Pickles was correct in that rubber bands and paper clips were an actual thing that works in engineering.

…

While everyone is slowly getting to know her tattoos and their placements, absolutely no one needs to know about the one she has on her leg of Thor from _Johnny Bravo_  that says ‘Unhand those bodacious babes cow dude’ in a banner. That one is staying between her and Clint who she swore to secrecy.

Just like absolutely no one needs to know that she freaked out when she heard that Thor had repeated the line during a fight in Queens with some weird mutant things because Natasha had shown him the glory that was Johnny Bravo and obviously he saw that episode.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Because of course Darcy would have this tattooed.


End file.
